1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoe anti-slip attachments and more particularly pertains to a new shoe anti-slip attachment for attachment to the sole of a shoe to prevent a wearer from slipping on a surface the user is traversing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shoe anti-slip attachments is known in the prior art. More specifically, shoe anti-slip attachments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. 4,160,331 by Bell; U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,125 by Gromes; U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,283 by McCord; U.S. Pat. No. 2,142,242 by Greenbaum; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 299,285 by Watson; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,542 by Marton.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shoe anti-slip attachment. The inventive device includes a plurality of flexible traction strips each having a pair of opposite surfaces, and an outer periphery. Each of the traction strips has an adhesive on a first of the faces of the respective traction strip. The traction strips each have a roughened surface on a second of the faces of the respective traction strip to frictionally enhance contact between the second face of each traction strip and a surface in contact with the second face of the respective traction strip.
In these respects, the shoe anti-slip attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attachment to the sole of a shoe to prevent a wearer from slipping on a surface the user is traversing.